There is a continuing need for improvements in apparatus that may be placed unattended at a location for an extended period of time and provide feed or other material for a given duration, including improvements in controlling the flow and quantity of material being dispensed while protecting the material from environmental elements. These and other improvements are met by the embodiments described herein.